A Job For You
by Cabooseforprez2012
Summary: Following A Silver Lining, the hyenas complete a job for an old "friend".


_I do not own the lion king. If I did this wouldn't be fanfiction._

He had not slept this well for months. Despite having nearly died at the claws of angry lions and facing death by starvation and thirst Banzai smiled to himself. His smile deepened as he looked at the hyena sleeping next to him. After years of pinning he was finally with Shenzi.

Banzai was brought out of his reverie with a kick from a sleeping Ed. Even that couldn't wreck his good mood. Everything was alright he thought as he went back to sleep.

Ed couldn't believe it. He had just kicked Banzai (since a little morning mayhem was always fun) and he had gotten no reaction whatsoever. Ed turned his head to the roof of the cave wondering if the sky was falling.

Ed gave himself a little chuckle. Hot headed and foul tempered Banzai was having a softy moment. Starring at the two for a moment Ed decided he didn't want to be around when they both woke up and wanted to do…couple things.

Slowly and carefully he unwound himself from the pile of Hyenas. He moved a paw to the right to avoid Shenzi's tale while trying to keep his own from flicking over Banzai's tail. How he had gotten in such a position was mystery to him. Then again many things were.

Exiting the cave, he was greeted with a glorious sight. All around were huge puddles of water the likes of which had been unseen for several seasons. Ed couldn't contain himself and leapt over to the nearest and noisily lapped up as much water as he could hold on his tongue. It was pure pleasure.

Once he had drunken his fill Ed began searching for food. Not that he was likely to find any. The Pridelands had been almost empty for the past two seasons. Despite this Ed sniffed at the wind. Perking up his nose he came across something….familiar.

He followed the vague scent until it led him to a rock. Ed tilted his head to see if it was some sort of illusion. If it was he could not detect it. He moved closer to investigate.

"Hello there" a voice purred from behind.

Ed froze. He knew that voice and the thought of its owner sent chills down his spine.

"So where are the other two mongrels?" the voice inquired. "I have some unfinished business that you three need to attend to"

Ed did the only logical thing and ran for it.

Shenzi gave a huge sigh upon waking up. I really had been pleasant dream and she hated to have to get up. Rolling over she looked at the sleeping male hyena next to her. A grin grew on her face as he slid over next to him and woke him up by crashing her lips against his.

His eyes flashed from surprise to relaxation in a minute. "OOOH do it again" he moaned.

Shenzi obliged and gave another deep kiss. They pulled back only when the need for air surfaced.

"Man, I could do that all day" Banzai sighed.

"Well don't get used to it. We're gonna have to get our behinds moving if we don't want to end up on the dinner plate." Shenzi replied.

"Ahh come one we just got comfterable" he groaned.

"Well it's either that or get eaten" she stated matter of factly.

Banzai bowed his head in defeat for a moment before looking back up with a sly smile.

"What are you…." Shenzi began

"Well, I figure Ed's gone for a while so we might as not let this moment go to waste" Banzai suggested.

"I like the way you think" she said as she moved to close the distance between them.

As they drew together again a large object smacked into the two hyenas.

"Alfjkjgsdkfjkhooheehaw" it babbled at them.

Banzai turned with a glare that could kill. "Ed what on earth are you doing." He yelled

Waving frantically Ed tried to convey the danger to his friends. "ASfmfnskmfdjfnepxmedoi" he exclaimed

Both hyenas froze in terror and stared at Ed hoping that we he was pulling some sort of cruel trick.

"We're dead" Banzai said deadpanning.

"Come out vermin" the harsh voice ordered.

Dejectedly the three hyenas slunk out of the cave. Shenzi was the first to meet the gaze of the lioness standing before them.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

The lioness met her gaze and sniffed dismissively. "I want to know the truth. What happened at Priderock?" she replied calmly.

Banzai and Shenzi glanced nervously at each other. Did she know what they did they thought.

"Uhhhm" Banzai began "We….uh…weren't there….uh you know out doing….err"

Zira snarled and lunged at violence. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" she snarled. Regaining her composure she continued "I now you three were at Priderock with all the hyenas as Scar ordered. NOW tell me what happened."

Banzai started to open his mouth again but Shenzi threw her paw out in front of it. "Well there's no easy way to break it to you, so here it goes. Scar is dead." Shenzi said.

Zira let a long wail out before collapsing to the ground. "No not Scar, not my glorious king! No!" she cried.

She turned to the hyenas "How did it happen?" she asked wracked with grief.

Shenzi paused for a second while trying to craft a clever lie. "There's the strange part. Some rouge lion claiming to be Simba came and the lionesses joined them." Shenzi explained.

"Traitors" snarled Zira

Banzai kept his face as flat as possible to hide his fear. If Shenzi didn't convince Zira that they were innocent then they would end up deader than Mufasa.

"So then what happened?" Zira asked in a fearful tone.

Shenzi grew panicked for a second before a brilliant idea popped into her mind. "Well Scar became separated in the fight and was battling Simba himself. They fought but it was inevitable. Scar wasn't exactly young." She explained. Shenzi scrunched up her face in mock grief before continuing. "Scar tried to reason with the rogue and even tried to bargain for his life. But Simba wouldn't hear it. He murdered Scar in cold blood" Shenzi finished.

Zira's mouth hung open in shock. She just stood there unable to handle the concept.

"Is she ok?" Banzai asked

"It's Zira she's never ok." Shenzi snickered in reply.

Zira snapped from her trance. "Scar I swear you'll be avenged. I'll see these usurpers dead if it takes my life." Zira growled making promises to the empty air.

"Well that's great. We'll just be on our way out." Shenzi supplied happily.

"Not so fast I have a job for you three." Zira stopped them.

"And why would we do that our last employer's dead. You sure don't have anything." Shenzi spat.

"Because I have something you want" Zira purred while circling the trio.

"Oh really?" Shenzi asked skeptically.

"I've heard that several hyenas are still at Priderock held in the lower caves." Zira said smugly.

"What?" Banzai shouted surprised. He turned to Shenzi imploring "We can't leave them. They're family…unless we hate them."

"Calm down, sugar, we're not leaving them" Shenzi soothed. Turning to Zira she asked "Why are you telling us this. What do you want?"

"Me?" Zira asked innocently. "Oh I just want to see these lions squirm" she said plucking a worm from the ground to prove her point. "I have business that I want attended to without interference." She explained.

"Alright will do it" Shenzi agreed "but we're done with the Pridelands when this is over. It's been way too much trouble."

"Lovely" Zira said with a cruel smile. "Oh and if you get the chance kill any lions you find" she said as she crushed the worm. Laughing cruelly she skulked into the nearby brush.

The trio let off a collective sigh. "Alright let's get moving the sooner we rescue the clan members the sooner we're out of here" Shenzi barked. The three Hyena's began the jog back to pride rock.

Fortunately they made it back to Priderock without incident. For once it was good thing that the Pridelands were barren Banzai thought glumly. Even with that blessing though he could still see lions resting on Priderock. "Looks like they're here in force" Banzai observed. "What's the plan?"

Shenzi paused studying Pridrock intently. "Over there" she pointed "Two lions standing guard.".

"I see em" Banzai replied.

"I bet that's where they're keeping them." Shenzi said. "Ed go see if you can get closer look"

Ed gave a salute before slinking off towards Priderock.

Ed moved slowly and with purpose. Despite his dumb appearance and apparent lack of mental ability, Ed was still very much an alpha hyena. When he felt like it he could become almost invisible. And feel like it he did.

Ed squirmed and slithered until through the low grasslands pausing every time a lioness looked his way. Eventually he reached the rocks along the bottom near the cave.

"I can't believe that's the same goofball kid from our childhood" came from one of the lionesses.

"I know it" replied the other. "If I knew that's what would turn out to be I would have claimed him at first sight." The lioness sighed.

Ed held back a fit of laughter. The two lionesses were clueless to his prescence.

"Nala is so lucky" groaned the first.

"Tell me about it. She gets the royal treatment while we guard these fleabags." complained the second.

Ed's ears perked up at this. He looked over the cave looking for a way to notify Shenzi and Banzai. He studied the cave until he saw what he was looking for. Above the cave a rocky outcropping hung where he could signal Banzai and Shenzi.

Ed shuffled from rock to rock making all the noise of the calm air. Ed easily escaped the notice of the two gossipy lionesses and made his way to the top. Once on top Ed waved his paws rapidly in the air before pointing them at the cave below.

Satisfied that they had gotten the message Ed backed away from the edge and straight into a hole. Ed landed with a thud.

"Ed?" questioned a squeaky voice behind him.

"What? No way!" came another deeper voice.

"If this is a rescue it's a rather poor one." chimed another monotone voice.

His sudden appearance caused a wave of chatter from the hyenas. Ignoring their questions Ed took a quick head count. There were at least ten hyenas there. This was great news.

"Hey what's going on in there" shouted one of the lionesses

"Quiet down" yelled the other.

Glancing around at entrapped hyenas before him Ed tried to explain the situation. "Ajhjhkoydchhooheeehaw" Ed managed. All the hyenas starred at him like he had just flown. Ed giggled at the thought before giving a sigh. Knowing there was only one way to get his point through Ed walked out the front of the cave.

Instantly one of the lionesses with a lighter fur spotted him. "Hey get back in there moron. You don't leave till the king tells you to." She ordered.

"Wait a minute" the other one said. "Wasn't he one of Scar's favorite lackeys?" she questioned trying to place the vacant expression and chewed ears.

"Yeah he was" Shenzi said from behind.

The two lionesses turned in surprise and saw two more hyenas standing there. Before either lioness could raise a shout the two launched themselves at them. Banzai tackled his target into the rocks and she went limp. Shenzi had the others throat in her jaws waiting to rip her apart. Shenzi pointed Banzai into the cave giving a clear instruction despite the fearful lion in her mouth.

Banzai entered the cave and surveyed the hyenas arrayed before him. "Come on you guys" he said "we've got to get out of here."

"Banzai you're alive too?" questioned the squeaky one.

"No I'm a ghost. Now get moving." Banzai ordered

The eleven hyenas ran out of the cave and into the sunlight. By the time they had exited Shenzi had knocked out the other lioness.

"That everyone?" she asked.

Banzai gave a quick nod.

"Alright then let's book it. Come on Move it." Shenzi ordered.

The group set off at a sprint trying to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the lions. After nearly an hour of sprinting the small pack finally stopped.

"Alright let's see who we got." Shenzi stated. She examined each hyena moving down the line.

The last hyena, a large greying hyena, surprised her. "Majivu, you're alive." She exclaimed

The grey hyena gave a chuckle "Yes, so it appears. However when you've lived this long it often takes more than some pussycats and a raging fire to kill you."

Shenzi smiled "well at least the clans rights will be kept safe. Provided you don't go senile first" she shot back jokingly.

The grey Hyena gave a wizened smile before falling back in line.

"All right we've got a long trek ahead of us and I don't think the lions are pursuing so let's get out of here while were still in one piece." Shenzi ordered. The other Hyenas quickly fell into line and began the long journey into the desert.

"And so we honor the ancients and ask that they guide us from the heavens. We ask for their blessings in these times of trouble." Majivu concluded. The grey hyena rose from his position silhouetted by the moon having finished the ritual.

Shenzi walked over to the venerable Hyena. "So were so screwed we need their guidance and blessings?" Shenzi asked half-jokingly.

"We can always use the aid of our forebears Shenzi." Mijavu chastised.

"Yeah I know, I just wish that it had come earlier." She said as the corners of her mouth formed a frown.

"Everything happens for a reason. We will endure as we do with everything." He said sagely. "Now how about we talk about something nicer?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Shenzi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh I know how about your new relationship with Banzai." He said raising his eybrows for emphasis. "The council, if they're still alive, will be thrilled that you've chosen a mate." He added

"Mate!" Shenzi questioned. "I wouldn't go that far. It's only just started and I certainly haven't given that much thought to it." She defended.

Mijavu rolled his eyes. "When did hyenas become so serious? Yeesh no good younger generations" he harrumphed. Chuckling he added "Even without that I'm happy you've finally found someone."

"Oh quit with the sentimentality old-timer." She shot back playfully.

"You'll wish you could live as long as me, pup." He countered.

Both hyenas broke out in laughter.

"Still" Mijavu said "I am old and old people need sleep. So stop bugging me."

""Oh alright get your beauty sleep but it won't help any" Shenzi snickered.

Shenzi looked over the clumps of sleeping hyenas till she found the one she was looking for. After locating him she eagerly collapsed onto the ground next to Banzai. "Please tell me every day we're together is not going to be this eventful, because if it is I may call it quits while I'm ahead." She said playfully.

Banzai grinned back. "Oh come given our lives up till now this is pretty normal." He replied.

Shenzi let a grin spread across her face. "You know what for once you're right." She said as they drew together for their second night together.

A/N: _Ok so here's my second work. I tried to throw in a little action and story rather than just fluff (I like fluff I just want to start doing more than just fluff). This is also my first story with an OC so I'd appreciate any feedback on him (Mijavu is supposed to be like Rafiki for the hyenas). Anyways thanks for reading I do appreciate it. If you would please leave a review telling me what you think, what you like, and what needs improving. Thanks_


End file.
